My Psych Shuffle Drabbles
by FirstLaugh-LastTears
Summary: Everyone knows about the Shuffle Challenges. Play a song. Write. Stop when the song does. Here is my first attempt at them. And my first Psych fanfic. Warning:Lots of Shassie! Comment please! Bash if you want to. I don't care.


**A/N: So…everyone knows about the Shuffle Challenges. Here is my go at it. I wrote these on the way to Pueblo for Nat Quals. My team members enjoyed mocking my excitement at finishing them at an acceptable place when the songs ended. ****Just as a warning: There is a shitload of Shassie-ness in here.**

Beta: TalaDentro. Only because she is awesome.

"Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast)" by Lostprophets

"It's been awhile." Shawn said. I just stared at him. _Awhile_ was an understatement.

"3 years is a lot more than awhile.

"You know I had to leave."

"No. I don't know that."

"I wanted to be able to be free of regrets."

"And you'd have regrets with me?"

"No. Why do you think I came back, Lassie? I need you in my life." I stared with amazement at him. His eyes were tear-filled. Hopeful.

"I need you, too. So much." Then he did the most wonderful thing imaginable.

He kissed me.

**"Spotlight" by Mutemath  
**  
"Why do they always run?" Jules shouted as Jennings turned to run away. It didn't matter that he was caught as red-handed as Elmo. We chased after him. My breathing was heavy and shallow.

"I think we lost him." I said. A little too soon.

"But I found him." Came Lassie's voice from around the corner. We rounded it to find him standing over Jennings with his gun pointed. His 70's cop sunglasses hanging from his hand.

"That's hot." I said, winking at him.

**"Time & Confusion" by Anberlin**

I had to tell him. Before it was too late. I searched the streets for the old Crown Vic. I finally spotted him and swerved around a little bug to come up beside him.

"Lassie!"

"Spencer!?!?!? You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"I don't care. I just wanted you to know something before you got yourself remarried!"

"What?!?!?"

"I love you!" With that, I sped away.

Back home.

Where I found a message waiting for me on my machine.

"Thank god." Came Lassie's voice.

**"The Kill" by 30 Seconds To Mars**

"You can't stop me."

"Yes, I can! You can't do this! You're in the middle of a case!" I snapped my eyes back to him.

"Is that the only reason I should stay?"

"Shawn…"

"No! I've gone crazy loving you! Tell me. Is it for nothing? You're all I want. I would be anyone for you! I don't know who I am, Lassiter, but I thought I could find out. With you by my side. But I guess its too much to ask."

"No. It's not."

"Really? Beca-"

He kissed me.

"I need you too. Shawn, please. Stay."

**"Weightless" by All Time Low**

"I want a smoothie. Of the pineapple persuasion." Shawn said as he skipped out of the police station. He ran to the nearest stand.

"You seem very excited." Smoothie Guy said.

"Just solved a case. It was the butler. Can you believe it?" They laughed and Shawn skipped away with one thought on his mind.

_This is just what I needed. I've been going insane. Happiness has come with this year._

The world was his burrito.

**"Dam Girl" by All American Rejects**

All he wanted to do was party. Go out and drink and just go crazy. Abigail leaving had nearly destroyed him. She'd just left. And if it hadn't been for alcohol and its wonderful magic, he'd be lost. Gone. It made him feel better. Looser. As if she'd never existed. Never made him fall for her. He was dying inside. He needed to feel alive again and there was only one way to do that.

"Gin & Tonic, please." Shawn said with a tap in the bar.

**"Should Have Tried Harder" by Hey Monday (Warning: This one uber sucks)**

It was too hard. Lassiter was demanding. He just wanted me to be there for him. But how could I do that when I was battling my own demons? My own fears. It wasn't fair. But if he wanted all of me…he couldn't handle it.

My past was too much for someone to handle.

**"To The End" by My Chemical Romance**

I put my finger up to my head and shouted so that all could hear me.

"The spirits are coming in loud and clear. You loved her. You loved her more than any one man could stand. You were planning on telling her the truth, right?" He nodded. "But then she comes in with the news that she's getting married. You couldn't handle it. So you killed him."

**"La Historia de Juan" by Juanes (I think this one is my favorite. It's a tie between this one and the "Damn Girl" one.)**

"Tell me."

"No!" I shouted. I turned to leave, run, clear my head. But Lassiter grabbed my arm.

"Please. Shawn. Tell me. Why can't I see your skin? Touch it?" I decided then & there that I loved him and that meant I could show him. I took off my shirt slowly and watched as his beautiful eyes widened at the sight of my scars. The marks of an abused past. He reached out and ran a finger along the longest one.

"I'm so sorry." He pulled me in his arms and I knew I made the right choice.

**"4 A.M Forever" by Lost prophets (Lassie is SOOOOOOOO OOC in this one)**

I lost him. He was gone and I couldn't bring him back. Shawn had run out of here. Hopped on his bike and left. I was never going to see him again. A tear slipped down my cheek. I couldn't believe I brought up his dad. It was stupid. We were angry and I didn't mean it. But Shawn would never know that. And even though I'd never see him again. Even though he hated me. I still loved him. No matter how alone he made me. It was over for us. Forever. For good.

"I'll always love you, Shawn." I whispered.

"I'll always love you too, Carlytown." I snapped up and saw him standing there with a smile.

**A/N: What do you think? Comments please! And yes, the burrito thing is from Weird Al's "Albuquerque." **


End file.
